The hardest thing
by Yumeyasuke
Summary: It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to look you in the eye
1. Inuyasha, how could you!

AUTHORS NOTES: okay here it is, my new fanfic! My past fanfics doesn't turn out so good, and peoples made rude comments on it so I kind of lost my feeling toward fanfiction. But now, I decided to start writing again to improve my writing skills. I hope you enjoy it -  
  
[The hardest thing]  
  
Chapter 1 [Inuyasha, how could you]  
  
"Why Inuyasha? Why?" cried Kagome as she running toward the well...  
  
Flashbacks "Where is Inuyasha? Jeeze! I haven't seen him all day. I wonder where he is..." said Kagome as she walking in the dense wood pathway.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Say you love me! Inuyasha..." a soft voice coming behind one of those big tree.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome wondered, walking toward that tree and discovered that Inuyasha is holding Kikyo's hand tightly.  
  
"I love you Kikyo! I love you!" said Inuyasha softly.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha...How I wish that we can live forever and more" Kikyo replied.  
  
"We will Kikyo! Our love is strong! Is stronger than anything else in the world!" said Inuyasha firmly.  
  
Kagome stood behind the tree and saw everything they did. She felt she lost her center point of her universe. Inuyasha love Kikyo, but not her? After everything she's been done for him? She's been giving her entire heart to Inuyasha, for what? Just for him to love another woman? Silent tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, that's so sweet! But right now, the only thing that made me worry so much is that human girl of yours!" said Kikyo wordily.  
  
"Who? Kagome? Feh! I don't care about her! She is just a tool that helps me find the Shikon Jewel shards that's all!" Inuyasha replied careless.  
  
"INU-YASHA! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU HEARTLESS HANYOU!" Kagome yelled with tears. Right this moment, her heart felt like thousands of knifes barrel into her heart.  
  
"Ka-gome?" Inuyasha stunned. "How did you-get here? You mean you were listening all the time?"  
  
"YES! YES! YES! I was listening all the time! I heard all the loving words you said to Kikyo! And I also heard ALL THE HEARTLESS STUF YOU SAID ABOUT ME! Ha! FOOLISH! I, I can't believe that, that..." she closed her eyes, silent tears rolled down her cheeks once again "that I'm only a tool to you all this time..."  
  
"Kagome! You can't say that..." Inuyasha said sorely.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I? YOU DON'T EVEN CARES ABOUT ME! I'm only an "it" in your eyes isn't it?" Kagome asked quietly, she looked up at him waiting for his answer.  
  
Inuyasha surprised, he never sees her like this in his whole life. Her eyes is full of disappointment with sorrow...His heart start to feel guilty "Kagome, you are not an "it" to me, and you will never be" Said Inuyasha softly.  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha! I'm not going to believe you!" said Kagome firmly.  
  
"You don't believe me? Well, then what can I do to prove it to you?" asked Inuyasha slowly.  
  
-------------------------------------- Haha, here it is! This is the first chapter of "The hardest thing". Review please! And chapter 2 is coming right up 


	2. The hardest thing

AUTHORS NOTES: Okay, I finally done chapter 2! The character is kind of out of characters especially Kikyo, sorry for making her so evil in this story I have to made her evil in order to keep on with the story. Haha I hope my bad grammars doesn't bother you reading the story! Haha ok on to the story!  
  
[The hardest thing]  
  
Chapter 2 [The hardest thing]  
  
"Say you...say you LOVE ME!" Kagome replied.  
  
"Che! He's not gonna say that to you, you stupid! Inuyasha only loves me! And forever and more! If you are not dumb, you better leave now or peoples going to call you a shameless whore!" said Kikyo aside.  
  
"YOU!" said Kagome angrily, her face was facing down and her hand is on tie.  
  
Inuyasha can't believe all the rude stuff that Kikyo said to Kagome, it must be a big hit to her..."Kikyo! DON'T SAY THAT!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"WHY? She is one! AND DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
"I, I don't know!" said Inuyasha, getting annoyed.  
  
"INUYASHA! TELL ME! WHO DO YOU LOVE?" asked Kikyo loudly.  
  
"I." Inuyasha don't know what to say except saying "I", he never knew that there was a question that are so unanswerable for him. But he have to answer. He wanted to say Kagome but he can't. Because Kikyo once threaten him that if Inuyasha hurts her, she will kill Kagome for good.  
  
"I, I love...I love K-..." said Inuyasha stammered.  
  
"K...?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"K-KIKYO! I LOVE KIKYO!" shouted Inuyasha with tears. He can't believe he said that although he knows that he loves Kagome not Kikyo. He has to lie or Kagome will die...  
  
"YES INUYASHA! That is the answer I've been waiting for!" yelled Kikyo happily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok..." Inuyasha force himself a fake smile. Nobody know how hurt his heart is, oh come on peoples! Lying to himself is really killing him. "Kagome?..." Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
Chapter 3 is finished! Is really short isn't it? Well, I'm going to write a longer chapter after, but anyways, how was the story so far? Any suggestions? Lol I must have a lot of grammar problems...-- this is the bad thing about being an ESL student... but peoples! I'm only trying to improve my grammars...Please review thx a lot - 


	3. The Broken heart

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok Chapter 3 is here! I hope you enjoy them...haha I admit that Kikyo is really OOC! Lol but my plot was like that...Kikyo have to be evil hehe, I feel sorry for Kikyo but that's okay - on to the story now  
  
Reviews Kawaii Youkai Miko - Thx alot for the review - it means alot for me and yep! Chapter 3 4 is coming right up! I hope you enjoy -   
  
[The hardest thing]  
  
Chapter 3 --[Broken heart] --

"..." Kagome didn't say anything.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"Ye-Yes?" Kagome replied as she rose up her face...  
  
Inuyasha stunned: Is this Kagome? She looks like a dead person...Ka-gome, Please forgive me! I have to hurt you this time, I have no choice..." Inuyasha thought.  
  
"HA! You can go now you whore! You heard him! He said he loves ME! Not K-A- G-O-M-E!" a rude voice interrupted Inuyasha's thinking.  
  
"SHUT THE FAG UP KIKYO! I'm talking to Inuyasha, not YOU! You better be quiet!" said Kagome madly.  
  
"What?! Shut me up? You should shut yourself up first you dirty whore! Inuyasha wouldn't want you! You are just nothing but a useless, worthless whore!" yelled Kikyo.  
  
"YOU! YOU!" said Kagome painfully. Kikyo's insults made her can't breath. She felt she could no longer live in this world anymore.  
  
"I WANT YOU DIRTY WHORE?" asked Kikyo  
  
Kagome can't stand her get insulted anymore, so she run into the deep forest.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shouted Inuyasha loudly.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Inu-yasha, does this means its over...Inuyasha, I've been planning to live with you forever, but now this...I guess is time for me to go back, Inu- yasha..." Said Kagome sadly, walking toward the well.  
  
(Back to Inuyasha)  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey! You loves me Inuyasha so stop call that whores' name! Kiss me Inuyasha" asked Kikyo softly.  
  
"NO! I HATE YOU! How can you call her a "whore"? She's just an innocent girl! I am so disappointed in you Kikyo! I don't ever want to see you again! YOU CAN GO NOW!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"But..." Kikyo said compunctiously.  
  
"LISTEN CAREFULLY! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Inuyasha shouted loudly, run toward the forest chase after Kagome.  
  
Here it is, the third chapter! Reviews please and more chapter are coming up -


	4. Kagome's leaving and Inuyasha's chasing

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok I really hope the story is okay for everybody...-  
  
[The hardest thing]  
  
Chapter 4 [Kagome's leaving and Inuyasha's chasing]  
  
"KAGOME! COME OUT! KAGOME! Where are you?" yelled Inuyasha as he run.  
  
"KAGOME YOU WENCH! NO TIME FOR GAMES! Just come out!" yelled Inuyasha firmly.  
  
"KA-GO...huh?" Inuyasha looked down at the ground, there are some footsteps that are leading toward...THE WELL!  
  
"Oh no!" Inuyasha signed, he knew what's going to happen. Kagome is planning to go back to her own time again! Inuyasha can't stand there thinking about bad stuff, so he starts to funning toward the well...  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. This is the end...Inuyasha...take care..." said Kagome softly to the sky.  
  
"NOOO Kagome! Wait! Don't go!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered, found out that she is standing on the edge of the well.  
  
"Yes I'm Inuyasha, please don't go Kagome! I need you!" Yelled Inuyasha softly, take a step closer to Kagome.  
  
"D-don't come here! G-go away!" said Kagome with fear.  
  
"Kagome! Listen! I love you! I don't want you to go! Please don't go! Please!" Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"LIES! MORE LIES!" Kagome shouted, jumped into the well...  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he fun toward the well, but it was too late! Kagome is already jumped into the dark well. "KAGOME! KAGOME! COME BACK KAGOME! NO KAGOME! Kagome...why is this Kagome? ...Why are you going when I'm being serious about my love...I was about to tell you my feeling to you Kagome! ...but WHY YOU JUMPED YOU WENCH! Kagome...Ka-"  
  
"Hey dog boy! I see you lost your lover girl! Have you planed anything yet?" asked Sango behind the tree.  
  
"What? Sango? Miroku? Shippou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Haha! We saw everything!" Shippou giggled.  
  
"Uh-huh, and do you plan to do anything like chasing after her?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well I..." Inuyasha hesitated  
  
"Oh come on! If you really love her, then go after her!" said Sango friendly.  
  
"Yeah I know. Is just that, I don't think she want to ever see me again, I afraid that when she sees me, she will be more pissed." Inuyasha answered sadly.  
  
"Give me a break here Inuyasha! I know her better than you do! She wouldn't be mad! Even though her face looks like she's mad at you, but inside her heart, she's not! She loves you Inuyasha! She loves you more than you know!" said Sango slowly. She sees Inuyasha still standing there, so she yelled "WHY ARE YOU STAND HERE STILL?! GO AFTER HER BODIE! TIME IS NOT WAITING FOR YOU!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango thankfully "thanks everybody!" Said Inuyasha loudly as he jumped into the well.  
  
After Inuyasha was gone, Sango asked Miroku "Do you guys think they'll be fine?"  
  
"I think so! Since they loved each other, there will always be a turning point for them, and II believe that they will fall in love with each other just like us!" replied Miroku softly.  
  
"Aww. That's so sweet!" Yelled Shippou. "Hm.How I wish that I can find someone loves me so much like the way Inuyasha loves Kagome..." Shippou groaned.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smiled. "Hehe Shippou! One day you will find the one like us!" Sango giggled.  
  
OKAY! I finished the fourth chapter! So what do you think about he story so far? Give me some review ok? Thx a lot - 


	5. The secret song

AUTHORS NOTES: Ok the cute part of this story is coming! READ PLZ -  
  
Reviews: Kawaii Youkai Miko - Thx alot for the review - it means ALOT to me and yep! Chapter 3 4 5 is coming right up! I hope you enjoy -   
  
[The hardest thing]  
  
Chapter 4 --[The first secret song] --

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Oh sweetie! You are home!" said Mrs. Higurashi happily.  
  
"MOM!" Kagome run into her moms' hug.  
  
"Oh sweetie! You must be tired heh? I think that you should get some rest!" Mrs. Higurashi comforted.  
  
"Ok mom." Kagome answered.  
  
In Kagome's room...  
  
Kagome walked slowly to her room...is completely dark inside...And When she lied on her bed, she start to feel the pain..."Inuyasha...Where are you? How I wish that, I could see you again...I miss you...." Said Kagome slowly.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of red light comes across her, she stand up immediately "Who is that?" Kagome asked but there is no answer except a piece of paper falling down from the roof. Kagome picked it up and began to read:  
  
"The Hardest Thing" By: Inuyasha (Author's note: The real artists' name is 98 degrees, not Inuyasha haha)  
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here

This is wrong And baby it's killin' me, it's killin' you

Both of us tryin' to be strong

I've got somewhere else to be

Promises to keep

Someone else who loves me

And trusts me fast asleep

I've made up my mind

There is no turning back

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion

When you start to cry I can't let you see What you mean to me

When my hands are tied And my heart's not free

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you  
  
I know that we'll meet again

Fate has a place and time

So you can get on with your life

I've got to be cruel to be kind

All my love I'll be sending

And you will never know  
  
Maybe another time,

another day As much as I want to,

I've made up my mind

There is no turning back  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To look you in the eye And tell you I don't love you

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie To show no emotion When you start to cry

I can't let you see What you mean to me

When my hands are tied And my heart's not free  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do

To turn around and walk away Pretending I don't love you

Kagome,  
  
You probably know who this is already, yes is Inuyasha. Kagome, thousands of words, I just want to tell you "I love you", please forgive me! It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do Kagome...Is to forget you...but I can't! The moment you jumped into the well, I feel dying...I thought I will never see you again...But you know what? I'm not gonna let you go! I want to be with you Kagome! I want to slap myself for saying all the heartless stuff! But I got no choice Kagome! Please, forgive me and come back to me...I will always be there waiting for you...  
  
Love ya From Inuyasha  
  
Kagome finished the letter and began to cry, she couldn't help it, tears just rolled down automatically. She don't know what to do...This letter made her feel so warm inside, but she still don't want to go back, because she can't forget the brutal stuff that Inuyasha said about her.  
  
On the other side, Inuyasha watched her through her closet. (lol Inuyasha was hiding in Kagome's closet all the time XD!)  
  
After Kagome slept, Inuyasha come out from her closet. He walks slowly toward her and squat beside her bed. He looked at her softly. Her eyes were closed and the scent that coming from her hair made Inuyasha start to inebriation. He never seen what she looks like when she sleeps, now he finally sees it and he could never believe his dream lover Kagome actually looks like a shining angel when she's in her dreams. Inuyasha is totally attracted by her angel face.  
  
"I love you Kagome," said Inuyasha softly, he leaned down and kissed her lips.  
  
Ok chapter 5 is done! HAHA isn't it cute? Hehe I know, anyways Chapter 6 is coming..lol I've been working chapter 1---5 all day and is 6:00pm, I got to finished the last 2 chapters 


	6. I knew I loved you

AUTHORS NOTES: Here it goes, chapter 6  
  
Reviews: Lilmj7 – Yes I know I have a lot of grammars to fix and thx for your suggestion, next time, I will let someone edit the grammar before I upload it - thx a lot Neko-Yuff16 – hehe yeah! poor Shippou...too bad she's still too young, if she's not I would made her a boyfriends as well - thx for the review. the SeVeReD-HaNd – hehe I know is a little bit too rush! Haha yeah I know only 1 night heh? Haha but sometimes 1 night could change a lot of things - and yeah Kikyo is TOO OOC! Haha but I have to made her evil in order to continue the story hehe fantasy-seal –hehe thx for the review! And chapter 6 is coming right up! Enjoy! Sarcasm Girl8 - - hehe I'm not mean! See! Chapter 6 is coming! Enjoy!   
  
[The hardest thing]  
  
Chapter 6 --[I Knew I loved you] -- The next morning when Kagome wakes up, she found another piece of paper in her hand. She opened it up and began to read:  
  
I Knew I Loved You By: Inuyasha (Authors' note: The real singer is Savage Garden!!)  
  
Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friends

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life I knew

I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy But I believe  
  
A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life I knew

I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life  
  
Kagome, Sweetie you are awake! I've been spent the whole night watching you, you were absolute adorable! Seriously, you look like an angel while you were sleeping. Kagome, please forgive me...I really don't know how to live without you, you know? Even thought I can see you all the time, but still, I hope you forgive me...I felt bad and guilty everytime I sees you. Please Kagome! You have to understand that I say "I love you" to Kikyo is because of you...well Kikyo was threatening me that if I don't love her, she'll kill you. I don't love her! I love you Kagome! Please believe me...Of course, you won't understand. I don't know how to express my feeling to you...and right now, all I want is you! I felt I lost myself at the moment you jumped into the well...do you even know how much that hurt me? It hurts the middle of my heart...Please Kagome! Come back to me once again! I'll be waiting for you beside the well in Hanyou.  
  
Hope to you see you soon Sweetie  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
Kagome cried once again. Hot tears rolling down her light pink cheek. "Oh Inuyasha..." said Kagome sensationally. She never felt that way before, is like a dream come true! She grabbed the paper on her desk and start running toward the well. When she gets there, she jumped inside and travel trough a dimension to a place call Hanyou.  
  
Kagome carefully climbed the rattan and comes out from the well.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome!" a soft voice coming behind her.  
  
Kagome turned around... "Inuyasha!" Kagome run into his hug "Oh Inuyasha...I've been waiting for this moment for so long...oh Inuyasha..." said Kagome with tears  
  
"Kagome! You are finally back...I miss you so very much!" said Inuyasha softly, hugged her with all his heart. He want her to feel special, he want her to feel his love beaming her way, he want her to feel his warmness hug and he also want her to feel his passionate kiss...  
  
"Kagome? Can I kiss you?" asked Inuyasha softly.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome nodded with a blush  
  
Inuyasha slowly captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It was fury. Kagome was shocked by the kiss, but after a while, she followed his kiss slowly...  
  
They broke their kiss after a while, and then Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you Inuyasha" said Kagome softly.  
  
"I love you too Kagome! And you know what? I think I knew I loved you before I met you!" said Inuyasha softly.  
  
"Aww, that's so sweet Inuyasha. I thank the god for letting me met you Inuyasha! You are the most important person to me!" said Kagome  
  
"You too Kagome!" said Inuyasha softly.  
  
They hugged each other...  
  
"Ahem!" said Sango aside.  
  
"Huh? A---YA!" said Kagome shyly.  
  
"Haha nothing embarrassed about that, you guys can keep on with your "loving date" while I and Sango kiss ok?" asked Miroku.  
  
"O-k" said both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"WAITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! What about me? WHAT ABOUT ME!!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"You? hm...I think you have to wait till you are older to do this Shippou! You're still too young!" Sango replied with a smile.  
  
"--"Said Shippou (haha is just a sad face)  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome and gives her a hot passionate kiss, so did Miroku and Sango. As for Shippou, he will have to wait for 10 years to do this...Haha poor him -  
  
-The End-  
  
Ok I finally done this fanfic! I hope everybody likes it - I know there is some grammar problems in it, but please enjoy the story - and if you got any suggestions, please review Thx ppl.


End file.
